


It’s not always easy love, but I’ll be there

by eliza_i_wish



Series: How to Survive College ft. The Hamilsquad [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Everyone’s favorite sassy smol bean got in trouble, I apologize this is gonna be cheesy af, fluff but not, lol first story first tags, someone help me how do I tag, the title is awful but the actual thing shouldn’t be that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_i_wish/pseuds/eliza_i_wish
Summary: Alex gets just a little tipsy (or more than a little) and the Hamilsquad has to try and get him home in one piece.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdist (but she’s not on this site lol)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nerdist+%28but+she%E2%80%99s+not+on+this+site+lol%29).



Free Preview!

 

calling _Eliza Schuyler_

Hey soccer mom?

Yeah John?

We might need your help. Alex...

Please don’t tell me he set something on fire this time... 

Not yet, but he’s higher than I even thought was possible for how small he is.

Where are you?

We’re still at George’s party. 

I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Try and keep him from dying until then.

He’s going to have a hangover from hell regardless.

——————-

Well, that’s all for now! Hope to write you more stuff soon. XD


	2. Just wanted you to know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get mad at me pls

Ok, so it’s been a few months. I’ve been pretty busy, but I recently picked this one back up again. I should have something out by March, and if I don’t feel free to tell me to get back on track. 

This is my first official story. It’s important to me. I’m not abandoning it. Thank you rhapsodic_rhapsody for being one of my favorites and inspiring me to get off my lazy ass and start writing this again. 

Also I discovered that apparently people actually read my stories??? A mystery to me but it happens

If you want the short version IM NOT DEAD I WILL CONTINUE THIS

So yes thank you!


End file.
